


Boys will be boys

by MissPoppy



Series: Ocelhira Week 2016 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slurs, There's barely a plot, teen au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/pseuds/MissPoppy
Summary: Ocelot travels to Japan and meets a certain flirty Blond, shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some things before reading
> 
>  
> 
> \- This is an AU sort of deal, Feusgan and I were talking about Volgin taking care of baby Ocel and The Sorrow continuously watching over him while he grew, leaving presents for Ocel from him and The Joy and taking pictures of him for them to keep. I totally plan on expanding this in its own fic at one point
> 
> \- I set this in 1962 so Ocel is 18 and Kaz is 16
> 
> \- Note my knowledge of japanese shit even tho i’ve never been outside of canada (im a weeb)
> 
> \- The russian says “Don’t worry, kid. we’re landing soon, and then you can go to relax in the hotel.”
> 
> \- The japanese says “How can I help you today?”, “Gross! Boys shouldn’t kiss!”, and “OW Fuck! Please wait one minute!”
> 
> \- This is hot garbage on a warm summer day

The plane bumped and rattled and Ocelot's stomach lurched forward, he hated flying because he always ended up sick. He looked up to see Volgin was up front of the private plane with some Japanese businessman yucking it up about some stupid deal they were in the midst of making; Ocelot didn't really get why **_he_ ** had to go to Japan with his "adoptive fathers", Volgin had been his "caregiver" for as long as he could remember but there was no love, Raikov was the one that did the caring even if he was only 16 when a baby Ocelot was left in Volgin's charge.

  
  
Raikov sat next to the teenager and lightly rubbed his back; while he was just as cruel to his soldiers as his lover, he always treated Ocelot somewhat kindly almost like a brother. It was the closest thing he felt to love besides when he saw the silver-haired man in the corner of his eye, He never got a good look at the man, he'd disappear in an instant of he was noticed and Ocelot wasn't sure if he was just having some sort of hallucination but either way he felt comforted by whatever/whoever it was. Growing up whenever he saw the man there would sometimes be a flash of light and almost always Ocelot would find a gift in his room. It was weird but then again what part of his life wasn't weird.

  
  
The plane engines rumbled as they started to descend to their destination. Ocelot's nose and throat burned as he felt the late breakfast he had turn sour in his stomach and rose. He grabbed a sick bag from the side of his seat and just barely got it open as everything in his stomach left his body. Raikov got him water and a small towel and went back to rubbing his back as the teen shuddered, tears hot in the corner of his eyes.

  
  
"Не волнуйся, малыш. Мы скоро приземлимся, и ты сможешь пойти отдохнуть в отеле."

  
  
Ocelot just groaned in response. As the plane landed and everyone got their things, Ocelot just laid in the chair still clutching himself, one of Volgin's men was instructed to carry the boy since he wasn't going anywhere. His cheeks flushed red as the soldier lifted him like he was some delicate princess, so far Japan sucked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
With Volgin and Raikov gone on business for the day and Ocelot feeling better from the flight the day before, he decided he'd waste his time playing tourist. He grabbed his backpack, wallet, and pocket japanese language book and made his way from the hotel to the small town they were staying in, Ocelot was hoping they'd be staying in Tokyo so the he could find some fun but instead they were in some podunk town with nothing for a teenager to do.

  
  
Ocelot made his way to a small store hoping they were lax on their policies on selling cigarettes and booze to minors, as he opened the door the smell of jasmine filled his senses. A thin blonde sat at the counter looking down at a book, not noticing him walking through the store. From the angle Ocelot was at he couldn't tell if they were male or female, not that he cared either way. He turned his attention to the shelf of snacks before him and frowned, none of the packages made sense, it was all gibberish to him. The blond finally noticed him, got up, and walked over as Ocelot glared at the food in front of him. 

 

"どのように私は今日あなたを助けることができますか？" the blond said cheerfully.

 

"D-Do speak English..?" Ocelot muttered not looking up, he figured English was more common in Japan than Russian.

 

"Not perfectly but yes, so how may I help you?” The blond smiled, quickly giving Ocelot a once over.

 

“Uhmm….” Ocelot could feel the blond’s eyes on him and started to feel his face flush. “....What are these?” He stuttered out while pointing out a package of crackers.

 

“Senbei, they’re rice crackers.”

 

“And those…?”

 

“Tirol, Chocolates.”

 

“What about those?”

 

“Fugashi.” The blond’s smile grew watching Ocelot trying to decipher the foods before him. He finally turned to look at the person standing next to him and was immediately taken aback; first he took in the spun gold hair then light blue eyes then soft lips before settling on the whole of the young man’s gentle, square face. His mouth started feeling dry and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Was he starting to get sick? He wasn’t sure, but the blond looked at him with an amused look.

 

“What’s wrong, _pretty boy_?”

 

“Umm…” Before Ocelot could say anything, the blond grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door of the backroom.

 

“Hey cutie, wait a minute okay?” He let go Ocelot’s hand and walked into the room and from what he could hear, up some stairs. There was muffled Japanese, the blond was talking to an older woman: she sounded tired. Ocelot shifted on his feet, why was he waiting? He didn’t know who this guy was; not even his name and he was suddenly calling him pet names and planning something…. And Ocelot was just going to let him. He needed some way to kill time in Japan so hopefully this weird guy could offer some fun.

 

He was knocked out of his thoughts when there was sounds of something crashing, what he guessed was a hasty apology, and a small dog yapping. Seconds later the blond burst back through the door with a messenger bag and the small dog Ocelot heard barking.

 

“Hey sorry about that. Let’s go, I’ll show you around.” The blond said as he started towards the entrance.

 

“Wait!”

 

“Hmm?” He turned back to Ocelot.

 

“I’d like to know your fricking name first before you take me out on some sort of date…” He slowly walked to the smiling blond.

 

“Ah... Guess I forgot! My name is Kazuhira but just Kaz is fine, how about yours?”

 

“Ocelot.”

 

Kaz blinked slowly then grinned. “More like Ocel-hot. Now come on.” He kneeled to set the dog down and opened the door, Ocelot passed by him and tried to ignore the burn on his cheeks. This guy was completely over the top, maybe spending the afternoon with him was a bad idea.

 

“Come on, this way. So what brings you so far from… Russia I’m guessing?” Kaz said and pulled a pair of sunglasses onto his face; Ocelot almost pouted when he could no longer see those baby blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, my superiors came for business and dragged me with them.” Ocelot adjusted his hat slightly as they headed towards a small street food stall.

 

“Mm, so you are a military boy. Good to know.” He patted Ocelot’s arm and walked up to the older lady standing at the stall. Ocelot shifted on his feet while the other boy ordered them something to eat; he couldn’t help but look over Kaz’s form, Ocelot had to admit he was an attractive guy. Kaz paid the lady and came back over while Ocelot was caught in thought.

 

“Get a good look~? I got us some food, we can go over to that park to eat.” Kaz pointed to a small shaded area near the dock. _ <Why didn’t I notice there was water here before…?> _ Ocelot thought as he silently followed the other teen over to a set of benches. The two sat and Kaz opened the bag of food and held it out for Ocelot.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nikuman, they’re pork buns. I also got mochi if you wanted to try it.”

 

“Does everything have a weird name…?”

 

“Excuse me **Ocelot** , I’ll call the naming committee right away.” Kaz laughed as he bit into his pork bun.

 

“Right, uhh... why were you so… eager to whisk away someone you don’t know…?” Ocelot narrowed his eyes, what did this guy want from him anyway?

 

“There’s not a lot of people around my age here to hang out with… and the few there are won’t because… well,” Kaz gestured to his face and hair.

 

“Product of war?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“We have something in common then. Though I think you look fine.”

 

“Do you now?” Kaz smirked and moved closer to Ocelot.

 

“Uhh yeah…” Ocelot blushed lightly and ignored him moving closer by feeding the hairball of a dog some pork. “What’s the dog’s name?”

 

“Hana. She’s a Japanese Spitz. We have a Sakhalin Husky back at the shop but my mother wanted him to stay with her while I was out.”

 

“Sakhalin Husky? Aren’t they getting harder to come by…?”

 

Kaz just nodded and fed Hana dough some of his bun. Ocelot was curious to know what it looked like, he had only seen pictures of the two sled dogs found alive in Antarctica a few years before.

 

“And how about you Ocel-hot? What’d make you want to get whisked away by some guy you don’t know?” Kaz had a full-on grin and leaned towards him.

 

 _ <You’re cute.> _ “I dunno… Needed something to do I guess. I don’t know any Japanese and my superiors kind of abandoned me in our hotel room. Probably to go make out or something.” Ocelot huffed and stuffed the last of his food in his mouth.

 

“Now there’s an idea~!”

 

“Wha-” Ocelot yelped, his eyes going wide, as Kaz suddenly pressed their lips together; Ocelot slowly relaxed and leaned into it, bringing his hand to Kaz’s cheek. Kaz parted his soft lips and licked at Ocelot’s chapped ones, accepting the offer; he tilted his head and let his tongue slip into his mouth. They sat there exploring each other’s mouths for what felt like hours, stopping only when they heard a group of kids playing in the park and Hana barked.

 

“グロス！ 男の子はキスしてはいけない！” One of the girls in the group yelled before they ran off. Kaz leaned his forehead against Ocelot and laughed; Ocelot felt embarrassment and heat climb up his face, did he really just have his first kiss with some guy he didn’t even know?

 

“God you’re cute when you blush.”

 

“S-shut up, you’re so weird.” Ocelot sighed and went to stand only to get pulled onto Kaz’s lap. “What are you doing!?”

 

“You should come by the shop again tomorrow.” Kaz kissed Ocelot’s cheek before letting him go, watching him stand and dust himself off.

 

“Like hell if I’d do that, you creep. Thanks for lunch though…” Ocelot waved as he walked off, willing himself not to look at the blond who he knew was staring at him. He wasn’t going back even if he was paid, he could find a better use of his time.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Ocelot got back to the hotel, Volgin and Raikov were already back from their business for the day and were lazing around, watching some foreign movie. He made a face at the scene before him; they were laying in bed, legs intertwined, Raikov had his head on Volgin’s chest, and the other had his hand carded through the blond’s hair.

 

“God can’t you be gay somewhere else?” Ocelot huffed as he flopped onto the other bed.

 

“From what we saw, you have no problems with queers.” Volgin smirked when the teenager’s shot his head up to look at them.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“We happened to walk by a park on our way back and noticed there were two little faggots making out.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Ocelot threw a pillow at them and laughed. “You shouldn’t be surprised considering who raised me.”

 

“Are you saying we made you gay, kid?” Raikov lifted his head to look at the boy.

 

“I’m saying walking in on you two fucking all the time has its effects on a developing mind.” Ocelot sighed as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

 

“Well you have another day to whore out with your new boytoy.” Volgin chimed at the young boy.

 

Ocelot rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door; he ran a bath and stripped, sighing as he stepped in the water. _ <I wonder what Kaz is doing… Maybe I should go to the shop tomorrow. No Adam, you don’t even know the guy; stop being so… so… smitten.> _ Ocelot thought and groaned, dunking his head under the water. He quickly washed his hair and body and got out of the bath. After drying himself and getting dressed, Ocelot stepped out of the bathroom and laid back down on his bed, focusing on the movie on the tv and trying to ignore the two in the other bed currently sucking face. After a few minutes Ocelot passed out.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ocelot woke up to the usual sounds of Volgin stomping through the room, grumbling in russian. The young man stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes as Raikov walked over to him.

 

“Kid, we’re leaving so you’re on your own for the day. We'll be back by dinner tonight.” He gave Ocelot’s hair a ruffle before following Volgin out of the room. Ocelot got up and started getting ready for the day, he got dressed and set on his way down to the shop he visited the day before. He walked in and was immediately greeted by Hana, he knelt down and started petting her when he heard a crash from the back room.

 

“OWファック！ 1分お待ちください！” Kaz’s voice rang out followed by another crash. A minute later the boy burst out into the shop looking disheveled, his hair was messy and falling in front of his eyes when he noticed Ocelot. “Oh hi!” Kaz smiled and trotted over to him.

 

“Are you okay?” Ocelot stood and looked over the other boy, he was covered in dust and dirt.

 

“Aha, yeah I was just moving things in the back.”Kaz replied and fixed his hair. “But now that you’re here we can go, I got stuff planned.”

 

“Don’t you have to work…?” Ocelot narrowed his eyes.

 

“Nah, not today.” Kaz smiled. “Haha already knows I was going out today so she told me not to bother opening the store.”

 

Ocelot nodded and followed Kaz as he went outside and around to the back of the building, Kaz dug two bikes out of a small shed and wheeled one to Ocelot.

 

“Here, you can use mine.”

 

“Where are we going?” Ocelot took the bike and hopping on it and starting to pedal after the blond, who was already further ahead of him.

 

“There’s a place I wanted to show you.” Kaz said and started up a hill. Ocelot finally caught up to him and smirked at the blond. Kaz grinned back and continued on. After a few minutes of silently biking they reached a small hilltop pond, Ocelot could tell it was frequently used for swimming.

 

“I don't have anything for swim trunks…” Ocelot frowned.

 

“Well that's too bad then.” Kaz got off his bike and immediately stripped down to his boxers. “You'll just have to watch me.”

 

Ocelot let his eyes wander over the other teen’s body as he dove into the water. He set his bike down next to Kaz’s and quickly followed suit, stripping and jumping in after him. Kaz breached the water and whipped his hair back; he swam over and snaked his arms around Ocelot's neck, he kissed him feverishly. Ocelot grabbed Kaz’s waist as their tongues explored each other's mouths. When they parted Kaz let out a happy laugh and pushed Ocelot under the water before swimming off. Ocelot came back up and coughed for air.

 

“You ass!” Ocelot yelled and swam after him, he grabbed Kaz's leg and pulled him back to him. The two laughed and yelled happily while they fought in the water, starting to splash each other. After some time they left the pond and laid in the grass, soaking up the warm sun to dry off.

 

“So when are you leaving?” Kaz asked, looking over to Ocelot.

 

“Tomorrow morning, at like 4am” Ocelot sighed. “It fucking sucks.”

 

“Oh…” They laid in silence for a time before Kaz got up and straddled Ocelot. “Well why don’t we have some fun then?”

 

Ocelot went wide-eyed feeling Kaz’s weight on him; the blond began to kiss his neck, licking and nipping as his hands wandered lower.

 

“K-Kaz!” Ocelot yelped. Kaz stopped and looked at him.

 

“What’s wrong cutie?”

 

“I-I… Could we not… do that…?” Ocelot looked away and Kaz nodded.

 

“No problem. There’s always a next time.” The blond rolled off of Ocelot and went back to laying next to him.

 

“Next time? What makes you think we’re going to see each other again?”

 

“I dunno. I just have a feeling.” Kaz took Ocelot’s hand. “Oh! I forgot I had a gift for you!” Kaz jumped up, running over to the bikes and grabbed some red fabric out of his bag and rushed back over.

 

“What…?” Ocelot sat up and took the fabric Kaz held out for him.

 

“It’s a scarf, I found it when I was cleaning the back room and it matches your hat. I thought maybe you’d like it.” Kaz smiled brightly at Ocelot and Ocelot felt his stomach flutter. He pulled Kaz down onto his lap.

 

“Thank you, I love it.” Ocelot kissed him and they laid back in the grass, watching the sky till the sun started to set.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was 1975 and Kaz was sitting in some seedy bar, waiting for one of Big Boss’ old friends to show up. Kaz downed his glass of whiskey and waved the bartender for another when he heard the bell on the door jingle and spurs clicking towards him. A slender blond dressed as what Kaz could only describe as a spaghetti western lover’s wet dream sat next to him.

 

“Miller.” The man nodded to the bartender for a drink.

 

“So you’re Shalashaska? Heh, was expecting someone much more…” Kaz tried to think up the proper word. He looked over the man, there was something familiar but he couldn’t place what.

 

“We’re going to finish our drinks then go somewhere private to talk.” He said blankly. Kaz rolled his eyes, this guy was already more than Kaz wanted to deal with but he had no choice, it was for Big Boss. The two men sat in silence as they had their drinks before leaving, they left the bar and walked down an empty alley. The cowboy quickly pushed Kaz up against a wall and grinned as the younger man struggled.

 

“What the fuck you bastard!?” Kaz tried to kick him.

 

“Kazuhira Miller… How long has it been?”

 

“Wha…” Kaz stopped and looked at the man. He stared at the familiar red scarf hanging around his neck and the glint in his eye; slowly, the blocks fell into place. “Ocelot…?”

 

“You did say we’d meet again. Who knew you’d be right?” Ocelot pulled Kaz into a kiss. The younger man squirmed under him, feeling warm hands wander his body. He relaxed into it, opening his mouth letting Ocelot’s tongue slide in. After the need for air became too much; they parted, lightly panting and stared at next other.

 

“You fucking bastard.” Kaz said softly.

  
“You have **no idea** , babe.” Ocelot laced his hand with Kaz’s and they set towards the closest hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> listen this isn't great but i tried my best
> 
> the wonderful survivortype gave me the title because my brain died


End file.
